Big World! Big Adventures!
Tracy Blagdon |composer=Chris Renshaw |narrator= |distributor= * Mattel Creations * Universal * ABC for Kids |runtime=80 minutes |released= 20 July 2018 2 August 2018 5 September 2018 7 September 2018 12 November 2018 |previous=Journey Beyond Sodor |next= }}Big World! Big Adventures! is the 2018 movie. Plot A racing car called Ace inspires Thomas the Tank Engine to become the first engine to travel the world, so Thomas sets off on an adventure which takes him to five continents, across deserts, through jungles and over dangerous mountains. On his journey Thomas meets Nia, an engine who teaches him that everyone needs a little help from their friends. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Emily * Rosie * Timothy * Sam * Carlos * Yong Bao * Diesel * Sidney * Paxton * Philip * Marion * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Harold * Captain * Cranky * Carly * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Mr. Percival * Knapford Stationmaster * The Thin Clergyman * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Stanley * Charlie * Connor * Porter * Vinnie * Rajiv * Daisy * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Norman * Stafford * Winston * Henrietta * Toad * Captain Joe * The Fat Clergyman * Sir Robert Norramby * The Teacher * The Blond-haired Boy * Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Lady with the Big Hat * Albert's Wife * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer * The Great Railway Show Flagman * Sailor John * Victor * Ferdinand * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster Characters Introduced * Nia * Kwaku * Beau * Natalie * The Arizona Diesel * The Chinese Diesel Shunter * Ace * International Rally Cars * Emerson * Minor International Characters * The African Crane * The American Crane * Cowboys and Cowgirls * Shankar Locations * Island of Sodor ** Knapford ** Knapford Station Yard ** Knapford Yards ** Vicarstown ** Vicarstown Bridge ** Road and Rail Runby and Road Bridge ** Ffarquhar ** The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's House ** Anopha Quarry ** Maron ** Sodor Search and Rescue Centre ** Arlesburgh ** Arlesburgh Harbour ** Sodor China Clay Company ** Gordon's Hill ** Brendam Docks ** Sodor Shipping Company ** Tidmouth Sheds * Africa ** Dakar Docks ** Dar es Salaam Docks * Brazil ** Rio de Janeiro Docks * United States ** Morenci Loop ** San Francisco Docks ** Bonneville Salt Flats * China ** Zhangye Danxia ** Himalayas * India * Easter Island * Australia * Paris * Antarctica * Misty Island * The Steelworks * Venice * Tokyo * The Lead Mines Voice Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Harold, Bertie, Captain, the Fat Controller, Dowager Hatt and the Thin Controller * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby and Sam * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Marion, Natalie, Arizona Diesel, Rio Crane, Annie and Clarabel * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Matt Wilkinson as Ben, Cranky, Tony, American Crane * Kerry Shale as Diesel and Beau * Steven Kynman as Paxton * Bob Golding as Sidney * Lucy Montgomery as Carly and Cowgirls * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Gabriel Porras as Carlos, Emerson, Coffee Trucks, Various South American Voices * Su-Lin Looi as Chinese Diesel Shunter * Yvonne Grundy as Nia (Patricia Kihoro as Nia's singing voice) * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill and Philip * Rachael Miller as Angelique * Abubakar Salim as Kwaku, African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices * Richie Campbell as African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices (Credited as '''Ritchie Campbell) * Akiya Henry as African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices * Chipo Chung as African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices * Dona Adwera as Various African Voices * Peter Andre as Ace * David Menkin as Racing Car 3 * Christopher Ragland as Racing Car 4 and Cowboys US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Beau, Diesel, Harold and Mr. Percival * Rob Rackstraw as James and Sam * Christopher Ragland as Percy, Racing Car 4 and Cowboys * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Keith Wickham as Bertie, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt and Dowager Hatt * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Matt Wilkinson as Ben, Tony and American Crane * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Gabriel Porras as Carlos, Emerson, Coffee Trucks, Various South American Voices * Su-Lin Looi as Chinese Diesel Shunter * Yvonne Grundy as Nia (Patricia Kihoro as Nia's singing voice) * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill and Philip * Steven Kynman as Paxton * Bob Golding as Sidney * Lucy Montgomery as Carly and the Cowgirls * Teresa Gallagher as Marion, Natalie, Arizona Diesel, Rio Crane, Annie and Clarabel * Rachael Miller as Angelique * Abubakar Salim as Kwaku, African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices * Richie Campbell as African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices (''Credited as '''Ritchie Campbell) * Akiya Henry as African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices * Chipo Chung as African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices * Dona Adwera as Various African Voices * Peter Andre as Ace * David Menkin as Racing Car 3 Songs * Where in the World is Thomas? * Wake Up * Enda Ulale * We're Friends * Free and Easy * Sometimes You Make a Friend * We're Friends (Reprise) Bonus Features UK/AUS * Music Videos * Meet the Characters! - Nia, Beau and Yong Bao Trivia * This movie ties in with the twenty-second season. * This special takes place between the twenty-first and twenty-second seasons. * This is the longest special to date at a total runtime of 80 minutes. * Yvonne Grundy, Patricia Kihoro, Peter Andre, Dan Li, Gabriel Porras, Su-Lin Looi, Rachael Miller, Abubakar Salim, Richie Campbell, Akiya Henry, Chipo Chung, and Dona Adwera join the voice cast. * This special is the first of a few things: ** The first special to be fully animated by Jam Filled Toronto. ** The first and only special to have Micaela Winter as producer. ** The first Thomas & Friends production to not have Mark Moraghan involved since his casting as narrator in 2013. ** The first special where Rasmus Hardiker and Matt Wilikinson voice Bill and Ben. ** The first special where the Sodor Steamworks does not appear since its introduction in Hero of the Rails. ** The first special not to receive a DVD release in the United States. * A recreated CGI scene of the second season episode, Thomas Comes to Breakfast is made during the song, "Where in the World is Thomas?" which was mentioned by Edward. * Pictures of Arlesburgh from the third season and of Donald and Douglas with the pirate ship from ''Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure appear in the San Francisco diner. * Recolours of Edward, Henry, James, Oliver, Ryan, Raul, Dart, Ivan, The Mainland Diesels, Frankie, Bert, Beresford, Carly and Big Mickey appear. * Bertie is seen singing a part of Somebody Has to be the Favourite before Ace races past him. * This is the final special to air at least 60 minutes, as future specials will have a runtime of 22 minutes. Goofs * When Ace jumps over the fence near Flying Scotsman, his front bumper clips through the rails as he lands. When he lands, his wheels stop moving. * When Thomas rerails the tankers, his side rod does not move, resulting in both it and his wheels being out of place. * When at Knapford Station, the fish trucks are shown to have no faces, but at Vicarstown Station they have gained faces. * After Nia says "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Thomas' train disappears before the scene changes. * The African crane tells Sir Topham Hatt that he loaded Thomas onto the ship to Brazil, when earlier in the special, the faceless grey crane near him was shown to actually be the one loading the engines. * When Yong Bao saves Thomas and Nia, the chain between the latter two clips through his snowplough. * In the UK dub, James has his US voice when he says, "Welcome to Sodor!" In Other Languages Merchandise Wood * Nia * Beau * Ace Adventures * Thomas and Ace the Racer * Nia TrackMaster * Jungle Thomas with Ace * Nia and the Elephant * Yong Bao Rescue * Thomas' Jungle Adventure ja:Go!Go!地球まるごとアドベンチャー Category:Movies Category:Theatrical releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases